


the ineffable loss

by SurrealExpectations



Category: HetaOni, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, HetaOni - Freeform, Hetalia, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, One Shot, bring back hetalia 2k19, gerita - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 02:10:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19758460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SurrealExpectations/pseuds/SurrealExpectations
Summary: I simple story about a complex loss





	the ineffable loss

Why did this have to happen?

_ “Germany we should go it sounds like fun!”  _

I should have put my foot down just like every other time. 

_ “Oh cool Germany is saying yes for once, this is going to be great!”  _

I should have known this would not end well. 

_ “Aw but I want to know what’s inside!”  _

No you don’t. 

_ “Please…”  _

No.. 

“ _ Wow it sure is clean!”  _

Italy please- 

_ “What was that noise?” _

Don’t.. 

_ “Germany what is that thing?!”  _

Not this! 

_ “Germany if die..”  _

Stop! 

_ “I wanted to escape..”  _

why are you taunting me?! 

_ “Germany..”  _

I didn’t mean to kill you! 

_ “Goodbye..”  _

**Author's Note:**

> ahh hello! it's been awhile! I thought i'd never write on this account again, but something brought me back, I want to start writing more again so here we are! 
> 
> as always don't forget to leave a comment and a kudos and if you any questions or concerns feel free to contact me!


End file.
